minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Titoro
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 2-4, Floor 5-4 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|245 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|65 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Robot Specialization Fire Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "You smothered my Titoro..." Why you bully me? Okay, let's make something clear right off the bat--Titoro is a metallic bull with the ability to control flames....Yeah, doesn't sound weird at all, right?! Another thing is, the design says, loud and clear, "I ain't gonna take no crap from YOU." But there's more to this mechanical toro than meets the eye! There are several different options that everyone's favorite robobull can use, and they are all good. With Titoro's Robot skill tree, it can strike first and get an Attack boost with Data Transfer; with its Fire skills, it can hit very hard right from the get-go, and with its Reflect skill tree, it becomes a surprisingly stable team supporter thanks to Mirror Coating Level Five. It's not all fun and games for our resident robot, as a 4X weakness to Water (heck, to anything) is crippling by any standard. Other weaknesses to Electric, Earth and Dino moves cut Titoro's lifespan as well. Even though Titoro is considered a legendary, it does not stand up to hits very well without a plus-Health bonus and Perseverance. Even though Titoro has its flaws, many robots are incredibly strong in battle, and Big Boss Bull is no exception. Play to Titoro's strengths and cover its weaknesses, and rest assured, it will bring the heat (Yes, that pun had to be made). Robot Skills Titoro uses these skills well, thanks to its high Attack and Speed stats. At any rate, Data Transfer is Titoro's main attacking skill for these skills, and for good reason. I mean, who doesn't want a 25% Attack boost upon launching off an attack dealing 90 base points of damage? The only downside is that the move is rather hard on Titoro's lackluster Energy, eating up 35 points of Energy. That shouldn't stop you from using this move as much as possible, though. Moving on to your other options, Twin Missile Level Three hits two self-chosen targets for 55 base points of damage; Cog Fallout Level Two hits three randomly-chosen opponents for 30 base points of damage; Metal Shield Level Four increases any one of your minions' armor by 23% for three rounds, and Agility Level Five passively increases your own Speed stat by 50%, so that you can hit as fast as possible. Fire Skills These skills sacrifice speed for power, namely Fire Blast Level Three. It deals a staggering 100 base points of damage, and deals 40-60 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. However, the move does not come without a price: it has one turn of exhaustion and five turns of cooldown! Here is my advice for using this move: be careful using it. You have one of the more powerful attacks in the game, but don't just throw it out at random times, otherwise it may cost you the match. Just use it the first time you get to demolish a minion weak to the move and it will meet its end. There are other options this skill tree provides, but you actually won't be using them most of the time, as unless you get a moronic opponent, Titoro will be using Fire Blast, then dying. Fire Bash Level Four can be used if you want to act in the second turn of the battle, but the drop in power is noticeable, dealing only 55 base points of damage as opposed to Fire Blast's 100. Flame Cannon deals only time damage, but it's a respectable 50 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. Finally, Ferocity Level Five passively upgrades your Attack stat by 50%. Reflect Skills These skills don't deal much damage, but they more than make up for it with pure support. In the spotlight for these skills is Mirror Coating Level Five. It gives all of the minions in your party the ability to reflect 32% of the damage taken back onto the attacker. It is a great skill, particularly because it's active at all times and doesn't take Energy to use!...Okay, maybe not at ALL times, because when Titoro dies, your teammates' boost is wasted. Simply reflecting doesn't suffice, so here are some other options this skill tree provides. Pound Level Three will be your main attacking option, dealing 40 base points of damage with no drawbacks. Diamond Skin Level Five passively increases your armor by 33%. Energize Level Two restores 75% of your own Energy, always helpful if you're running low, and Perseverance Level Three passively increases your own Health stat by 25%. Category:Minions